


Total Drama Mexican Horror Island

by MarimenCarmen2



Category: Total Drama (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, Humor, Macabre, Mexican Horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-04 23:31:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15157706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: Welcome, one and all to Total. Drama. Mexican Horror Island! In this season, taking place after Pahkitew Island, new competitors will be competing.





	1. Episode 1 - Welcome to Total Drama Mexican Horror Island

**Author's Note:**

> Maricela Diaz is similar to Sammy or Samey from TDPI.

The episode opens up to a shot of Pahkitew Island in its entirety, as Chris’ opening narration begins.

Chris: Last season, on Total Drama: Pahkitew Island…

The closing shot of Pahkitew Island, featuring Dave sitting alone, bald and about to be attacked by Scuba Bear, appears.

Chris: After a truly gripping finale, we totally forgot something almost important!

Chris, followed by Chef, both decked out in safari gear, wanders through Pahkitew Island.

Chris: After the last season’s victor was crowned, Shawn, Sky, and Jasmine left Pahkitew Island with us in our helicopter! Ain’t we nice?

A shot of Jasmine and Shawn lovingly embracing fills the screen.

Chris: Some loved…

It’s replaced with a shot of Sky, as well as an irate Dave.

Chris: Many lost…

Shots cycle through of the various Cannon Of Shame scenes throughout the season, and closing off more shots of Topher being injured/screwing up than is really necessary.

Chris: Eheh, and some lost their minds!

And there are shots of Scarlett removing her glasses and untying her hair, Dave laughing at the expense of the finalists, Rodney being assaulted by Clucky the Chicken, Sugar’s show of “Craptry,” and Amy revealing herself as the mossy creature.

Chris: None of that matters this season, though! Those contestants are off the island and back to their lives! However…

Something leaps out at Chef from the forest, who quickly fires his pasta bazooka at the shape, pinning it against a nearby tree. Chef blows smoke from the barrel.

Chris: Speak of the devil, eh? We were just looking for ya, Dave!

The shape entrapped in pasta is revealed to be Dave, whose hair hasn’t grown back at all. He doesn’t really have any major physical changes from when we last saw him.

Dave: Chris! You came back! Is-is it to tell me that the million dollars weren’t won after all? Do I get to rub it in Sky’s face?!

Dave grins madly and tries to pound his fist into his other hand, but can’t quite reach in this position.

Chris: Haha, of course not! Shawn won it and bailed. We just needed the island, and we’re having a little trouble recruiting interns. Funny what a long history of lawsuits can do to your search for unpaid labor.

Dave: [frowning] Wait, so you’re saying…

Chris: Hope ya like red!

Chef Hatchet is revealed to be holding up an intern’s uniform.

Dave: Noooooooooooooooooo!

Chris: With that out of the way, we can move on to people that matter...and people that don’t! Right now on Total. Drama. Mexican Horror Island!

Dave’s exclamation continues

Chris: Welcome to Total Drama Mexican Horror!

Dave: [now free of the pasta and wearing an interns’ uniform] Really? Mexican Horror? That’s the best you could come up with?

Chef Hatchet glares at Dave, lifting up the pasta bazooka again.

Dave: [gulps] Continue.

Chris: This season, I’ve decided to pit those guys I never get tired of messing with, and some of the ones you guys don’t seem to get tired of asking for...but not Ezekiel!

Off in the distance, sailing towards Pahkitew Island, is a very nice boat, upon which seven people can be seen.

Chris: Here is our first team, the Furious Xolos, my camera sweethearts!

A red flag covers the screen, on it being a picture of a xolo, posing and surrounded by cameras. Cut to the boat, namely to Chris announcing…

Cinderella stereotype, Maricela Diaz!

Maricela: [humming a song that her father used to sing]

Team-killer turned lovable idiot, Scott!

Scott: Hey! I’m not lovable!

Creepy ghost girl, Malinche!

[Malinche appear behind Chris]

Chris: Aaaaah!!!

[Malinche smiles]

Chris: [gulps] Next up…

Ugh, The singing princess, Isabella Santos!

Isabella: [sings] Hi Chris. 

[Chris facepalmed]

Chris: Ugh i can't stand your constant singing!

Isabella: Sorry Chris.

Only sane guy, Jose Posada!

Jose: Okay am i going crazy or you guys were gonna help me-

Malinche: Hey Jose

Jose: Aaaah! [hyperventilating while sweating]

[Isabella runs up to Jose and puts her hand on his cheek]

Isabella: And there's nothing that can't be made sweeter with a song [Starts singing and dancing off]

Chris Mclean Fan, Topher

Topher: [taking a selfie picture before his name was called.] Aww come on it took me months to take a selfie.

Malinche: Hi

Topher: Aaaaah!!!!

And last but definitely not least, the uptight man… Keaton!

Keaton: [worried] Oh no oh no! My parents are gonna send me to a boarding school if i get a bad grade!

Malinche: Hi

Keaton: Aaaaah!!!!

[Malinche smiles]

[The boat, shockingly, just lets the Furious Xolos off easily. Suspiciously, the seven of them step on the beach, each of them carrying a large, identical purple bag alongside any luggage they might have. he camera then pans out to show every introduced contestant so far, before zooming back in on Chris.]

Chris: Enjoy your trip here?

Maricela: [shaking in fear when Malinche scares her]

Chris: I’m glad you asked! Introducing… [he motions for Dave, holding a controller, to press a button. Dave does so. Out of Jose’s purple bag pops Anne Maria, Tyler from Isabella’s, Noah from Keaton’s, Dawn from Topher’s, Brick from Scott’s, and Gwen from Maricela’s. Anyway, a purple flag featuring an chihuahua fills the screen.]

Chris: The Crazy Chihuahuas! None of you are important, so I’m not even gonna bother with intros…

[CONFESSION] Dave: Is… this what Chris meant last season when he said Scarlett went cuckoo after I left? [END CONFESSION]

[CONFESSION] Keaton: Ugh i can't believe my parents forced me to go to summer camp! [END CONFESSION]

Maricela: [humming a old song]

Malinche: Hey Maricela

Maricela: Aaaaah!!! What are you doing here!

Malinche: I'm writing a funeral poem for my dad who passed away.

[CONFESSIONAL] Malinche: Ever since my dad passed away, the mean girls make fun of me for being sad. [Sighs] [END CONFESSIONAL]

Cut to Pahkitew Island’s elimination ceremony section, the Xolos sitting on various stumps. The Chihuahuas are looking on from behind Chris, in some pretty cool chairs, all colored the same red as the flag for the Xolos.


	2. Episode 2- Someone's Always Watching Me

\-- The opening sequence plays. Wanna see it? Go back to chapter 1.--

It’s a beautiful morning on Pahkitew Island. The birds are chirping, the newly-placed waterfall is rushing serenely, with Mariclea even picking several flowers before seeing Malinche and running away

 

[CONFESSIONAL] Maricela: I have had an entirely sleepless night, due to how bizarre and unnatural this place feels. To see this ghost girl, though, scares me so. [END CONFESSIONAL]

In the Otters’ cave, Noah rises, smelling something foully strong, and not in the way he’s grown fond and accustomed. He immediately turns his nose towards the source, Anne Maria, spraying stuff into her hair.

Noah: [pinching his nose] What is this, some third-rate hair salon?

Anne Maria: [yelling every word] What did you say, short stuff? [closes in on Noah angrily, fists balling up] I don’ wanna have problems with a teammate so early on, but call my poof third-rate again, and you’re done. Y’got that?

Noah: Yeah, mhm. Now, care to tell me where the rest of our team is?

Anne Maria: [backs off, still sounding somewhat annoyed] I’unno, everyone was gone by the time I got up, too. A girl needs ‘er beauty sleep, y’know?

Brick: [steps in with Tyler, Eva, and Izzy, all carrying various fruits. Tyler’s throat is swollen, and he appears to be trying to speak. His and Eva’s right hands have matching rashes.] Mission accomplished, but we’ve sustained a few injuries.

Noah: [looks at Tyler, raising an eyebrow in concern and disturbance] Bro, what happened?

Eva: The four of us were out looking for food, since Chef hasn't fed us, and then…

Flashback time! Tyler, Brick, Eva, and Izzy are walking through the woods together.

Izzy: And then I twirled the fire batons right there in the house! [sees a green, apple-like fruit growing on a tree] Oh, lookit that! It’s-

Tyler: Keepin’ the doctor away! [picks one of the fruits and takes a big bite out of it, smiling]

Izzy: Wait, don’t do that! ...oh, never mind. Ahaha, wow, tough luck.

Eva: [swats the fruit away before Tyler can obliviously take another bite] “Tough luck?” What is that thing?

Izzy: That would be a manchineel fruit! It’s also called the “little apple of death.”

Brick and Tyler: D-death?!

Izzy: Don’t worry, eating it hasn’t successfully killed anyone.


End file.
